


Lady of the Night

by onesquishedcat



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, M/M, Prostitution Roleplay, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2018-03-16 11:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3486788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onesquishedcat/pseuds/onesquishedcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Himchan takes to the streets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lady of the Night

Himchan studies himself in the mirror for the umpteenth time, checking and rechecking.

 

Finally, he sighs.

 

It's now or never.

 

Picking up the simple backpack on the counter, Himchan turns off the light and walks out of the bathroom and past the living room. The tv is on, illuminating his boyfriend's stoic face as he watches some program or another.

 

Himchan wishes he would just look at him.

 

"I'm going out," He murmurs. When he gets no response, Himchan shifts, and then walks into the room to kiss the other man on the cheek.

 

"I'll see you later, baby."

 

His boyfriend hums, gaze fixed on the television.

 

Himchan says nothing more as he leaves the room, and then the apartment.  
  


 

 

 

It's early spring, and so the evenings are still chilly. Himchan buries himself deeper in his coat as he makes his way to the train station and takes a seat on the bench outside the bathroom.

 

He waits about five minutes until its clear, and then walks into the womens bathroom.

 

He has to be quick, so he doesn't waste time as he strips out of his clothes and folds them neatly. He pulls a completely different set out from his back pack and shimmies into them.

 

The short leather skirt hugs his ass perfectly as he pulls the fishnet stockings up his curvy legs, the lace tops just brushing the hem of his skirt. His shirt is loose but cinches in at the waist to give him the illusion of curves, and with his long coat open, he knows he looks inviting.

 

He restyles his hair and plumps his lips with a dark shade of red lipstick, his eyelashes naturally long and full with mascara and just a bit of smokey eyeshadow.

 

Once he's satisfied with his appearance, Himchan zips up the knee length boots he brought and packs everything else back into his backpack.

 

Everything changes when he leaves the train station, though he keeps his eyes on the ground. He knows he's getting looks - from appreciative right down to hateful, but he's used to that.

 

The lights are bright in the growing darkness as he walks the two and half blocks to his usual spot, across from a convience store that's open most of the night.

 

The fluorescent street light makes his skin look even paler, and his dark clothes and red lips make him stand out. Which is why its only a few minutes before a black, inconspicuous car pulls up to the curb in front of him.

 

The window of the passenger side rolls down and Himchan saunters forward to lean on the window, his smirk lengthening when he sees a familiar face. "Long time no see, Stranger," He purrs, and Jongup laughs.

 

"You looking for a good time, baby?" He teases, and Himchan nods, reaching for the door.

 

"With you? Always." Himchan replies, sliding into the leather seat with relish. It's warm in the car, and his nearly bare legs appreciate it. As do Jongup's eyes, following the movement as Himchan crosses his fishnet-covered legs with a smirk.

 

"So where are we going?"

 

Jongup reluctantly tears his eyes away from the black lace caressing Himchan's perfect thighs and clears his throat, pulling the car away from the curb. "Actually, I thought we'd go back to my place. That okay?"

 

Himchan nods, leaning back in his seat. They say nothing more as they drive the short trip up to Jongup's apartment, though Himchan can't help but shiver when a large hand settles on his leg, fingers lightly tickling the semi-covered skin.

 

Nor can he help the soft gasp when the fingers skitter across his thigh and dip between them, teasing the sensitive flesh. "J-Jongup.."

 

Jongup bites his lip and continues to rub the skin until he pulls into the parking lot of his building and shuts the car off. Then he's leaning across the console and devouring Himchan's mouth.

 

Himchan moans in surprise, gripping Jongup's shoulder until the shorter boy pulls away. His lips are smeared with a bit of Himchan's lipstick, and something about that sends heat right to Himchan's cock. "Let's go upstairs," Jongup groans, and Himchan nods, struggling to get his seatbelt undone so he can get out. He tugs down his skirt as he rounds the car and follows Jongup into the building, yelping quietly as the shorter man pulls him toward the stairs and then forces him up against the wall for another kiss.

 

Himchan melts against the wall as Jongup slides his hands down his sides and over his hips, grinding his own against Himchan's until the older is panting hard against his mouth. He's so hard already, and they've barely done anything. "Jongup..please.."

 

The shorter brunette hums, giving Himchan's lip one last lick before he breaks it off. "Patience, baby.." Pulling him away from the wall, Jongup tugs Himchan up to his apartment, smacking that leather-clad ass as it sways in front of him up the stairs.

 

Himchan moans and stumbles slightly as they make it up to Jongup's door, the taller of the two yanking Jongup against him for another deep kiss. Jongup groans against his mouth as he fumbles for his keys, head tilting to the side as Himchan breaks it to drop hot open mouthed kisses down the younger boy's neck.

 

Finally though, Jongup manages to get the keys in, shoving the door open and nearly falling when Himchan stumbles back, taking Jongup with him. They end up tripping from the momentum, Himchan landing hard on his ass in the entryway as Jongup falls over him, still connected at the lips.

 

But even that isn't enough to deter them, Jongup's hips wedging themselves between Himchan's as he grinds down, the skirt migrating dangerously high as the taller man spreads his legs and wraps his arms around Jongup's broad shoulders. Jongup groans, kicking the door shut, and then runs his hands down those gorgeous legs to the boots encasing Himchan's calves, bringing each forward to get them unzipped and dropping them off to the side.

 

Himchan is busy sucking dark hickies into Jongup's throat, stocking clad feet skidding across the floor when Jongup suddenly brings them up and wraps them around his waist. Then his hands are sliding up Himchan's back, and he's sitting up, taking a moment to get oriented before he's picking the other man right up off the floor.

 

Himchan's ankles lock around his waist with a surprised gasp, and he can only watch as Jongup kicks off his own shoes before he's carrying Himchan to the bedroom, all but throwing him down on the messy sheets.

 

Himchan's legs remain locked around Jongup's waist though, bringing him crashing down over Himchan again as the older man smirks, curling his hand in Jongup's hair to yank him into another rough kiss. Jongup moans but tries to break away, skin burning up with the arousal surging beneath his skin. "Himchan, stop, I need to-"

 

Himchan grins and unlocks his legs, sitting up with a devilish smirk. "Let me," He purrs, and Jongup inhales sharply as Himchan strips off his coat and sits up to undo Jongup's, letting the younger deal with getting it off his arms as his hands go then for his belted fly.

 

He undoes the belt and zipper in record time, eyes intense as he rips Jongup's pants and boxers down just far enough for his hard arousal to spring up into the cool air. Jongup shivers as Himchan licks his smudged lips, and groans as the older shifts closer on the bed to press a kiss to the tip. He rolls his eyes up to meet Jongup's as he opens his mouth and takes him in, lips pulled back over his teeth and leaving a faint ring of red against the sensitive skin.

 

Despite the challenge in his eyes, Jongup breaks the eye contact to throw his head back when he brushes the back of Himchan's throat, hands automatically sliding into dark hair as he cants his hips forward.

 

He feels Himchan swallow around the head and shudders hard, licking his own suddenly dry lips as he looks down again to see Himchan slowly pulling back, and he can feel the other man's tongue working against the underside.

 

With a growl, Jongup uses his grip on Himchan's hair to keep him still as he snaps his hips forward, burying himself back down the other man's throat. When he pulls back and does it again, Himchan gets the picture, lowering his hands to Jongup's thighs to brace himself as the younger boy ruthlessly fucks his face until he nearly chokes.

 

Tears spring to his eyes, but luckily his makeup is waterproof, and Jongup's thumbs are quick to catch the tears with his thumbs as he reluctantly pulls away.

 

Only Kim Himchan can look so fucking pleased with wet eyes, mussed hair and lipstick smeared across his lips.

 

"I'm going to ruin you, Himchan," Jongup growls, following through with stripping off the rest of his clothes. Himchan just grins at him and flops back on the bed, only to roll onto his front and raise his ass higher by sitting up on his knees.

 

He smirks at Jongup over his shoulder and wiggles his ass in invitation. "Bring it on," He taunts, and then yelps when Jongup lands a hard slap to his somehow still covered ass. Jongup climbs onto the bed behind him and spanks him again, but this time Himchan moans, legs spreading over the sheets as he offers himself to the one behind him.

 

And Jongup takes that invitation, yanking Himchan's hips back as he dips his fingers beneath the hem and shoves it up, stopping dead.

 

"You fucking-"

 

Himchan smirks and arches his back, his pelvis tilting and giving Jongup the perfect view of the new black lace panties as they pull taught over his full ass, slightly red from the previous abuse.

 

Jongup hisses something unintelligable, hands reaching up to cup and squeeze those beautiful mounds of flesh, nails digging in when Himchan tries to move his ass back against him. He rakes his nails down over them and delights in Himchan's surprised moan, stocking covered toes curling against the bed.

 

"J-Jongup.."

Jongup makes a sound low in his throat and leans over Himchan to shove his hand beneath one of his pillows, pulling out the tube of lube. Though he can't get enough of the sight, Jongup curls his fingers in Himchan's panties and tears them down until they're hooked around his thighs, deeming that good enough.

 

He slicks up his fingers and then gives Himchan's ass another slap. "Face down and ass up, slut," He growls, and Himchan's breath hitches as he leans down further on his elbows and tilts his ass up, moaning into his hands when Jongup circles his entrance and then pushes a finger inside. They've been together enough that prep is easy and quick, and Jongup knows they're both horny enough that it doesn't really matter.

 

Which is why he just squirts the lube directly onto his cock and then throws the tube aside, giving himself a few cursory pumps. It's nothing compared to what he's about to feel, and just the thought is enough to send heat spiralling down his spine.

 

Like the sight in front of him isn't enough to give him a headrush.

 

Grabbing for Himchan's hip, Jongup holds himself steady as he shifts closer. "Here we go, Himchannie," He groans, pushing inside with a low moan that matches Himchan's, the older man's head falling forward as his body struggles to accommodate the brunette.

 

It's barely a moment before he's raising it again, cheeks flushed red and eyes already a bit glazed looking as he looks over his shoulder at Jongup.

 

"Fuck me."

 

He punctuates his statement by forcing his hips back against Jongup's, and the younger hisses, gripping Himchan's tightly. He's already almost lost it, the tight heat of Himchan's body around his cock almost too perfect for words. Drawing his hips back, Jongup rolls them forward hard, picking up the pace fast and using his grip on Himchan's hips to yank him back so that his hipbones slap against the roundness of Himchan's ass hard enough to echo around the room.

 

Himchan quickly degenerates into a moaning, begging, demanding mess, growling at Jongup to fuck him harder, faster, to make him cum, and Jongup knows they won't last much longer, watching as Himchan's shirt and skirt shift up his torso with the movement. The sight of his back is lovely, but what he really cares about is Himchan's face, so Jongup hurriedly pulls away and flips Himchan onto his back, ripping the panties off his legs and ignoring his curses as he heaves him up and flops back on the bed, bringing Himchan into his lap.

 

"Ride me," He groans, and Himchan hastens to bring his legs forward and crouches above Jongup as he wraps a hand around him, holding him steady as he sits down on Jongup's cock, throwing his head back with a loud moan.

 

Once he's seated, Himchan throws a hand out behind himself for balance, the other digging his nails into Jongup's thigh as the younger rolls his hips up, and Himchan takes that as his cue to start moving. He rides Jongup hard and fast, eyeliner melting just a bit with the sweat cascading down his face and the moans spilling from his lips as he fucks himself on Jongup wildly, restraint completely gone. And Jongup is just as lost, chasing after him and bucking hard as one hand grips the skin of Himchan's thigh above his falling stocking and the other wraps around Himchan's leaking cock, jerking him as fast as he can.

 

Himchan actually screams when he comes and Jongup knows he's going to be hearing about it from the neighbours tomorrow, but right now he doesn't give a shit because Himchan is so fucking gorgeous when he cums, eyes squeezed shut and body taught as the euphoria causes his muscles to clench and his hips to shake. He makes a complete mess of himself and he looks so wrecked, that's all Jongup needs to force his hips up into the older's ass and cum hard.

 

Himchan collapses on him as the pleasure continues to rock his body, little tremors making his muscles twitch as he struggles to breathe properly again, his cheek sticking to Jongup's chest from the cooling sweat. It takes some moments for either of them to regain motor function, Jongup's hand sliding into Himchan's messy hair.

 

"I think you broke my brain."

 

Himchan laughs, his voice a bit rough, and slowly sits up, wincing as he pulls himself off of Jongup. The younger licks his lips and smiles at Himchan as he collapses again beside him, leaning over to kiss his tinged lips. He can tell Himchan is exhausted, and decides to take pity on him, sitting up and slowly beginning to undress him.

 

The stockings go first, and then the skirt and shirt. Himchan grumbles a bit but Jongup kisses the furrows out of his brows until the older is pushing him away, laughing again. Jongup disappears for a minute to get a cloth and then cleans them both up, promising a hot shower later.

 

He drags Himchan beneath the blanket and wraps his arms around the older, wanting to just hold him now. Without the make up and the clothes Himchan is still just as pretty, and Jongup can't help but smile as Himchan curls in against his neck with a soft sigh.

 

He knows he's extremely lucky.

 

He vows to tell Himchan so when he wakes up, settling down - then he pauses.

 

"Shit. I left the tv on."

 

Himchan grumbles against his chest, and tightens his hold around the other man's waist.

 

"Get it later."

 

Jongup smiles and kisses Himchan's head.

 

"Alright, love."


End file.
